


The Flying Machine

by Tuiteyfruity



Series: Tiny!Hamilton [5]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Steampunk AU, ben franklin is mentioned, meaning hamilton is about 5 inches tall and it's adorable, tiny!ham, washington too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini fic for tiny!ham in a steampunk AU thanks to a prompt from tumblr (find me at jewishdragon) </p><p>does not connect to the either the Modern Tiny!ham stories or the Canon!era tiny!ham stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flying Machine

“Who invented this damn thing, half of these parts don’t make sense and the ones that do are all out of alignment, my dear Laurens can you locate the rest of my tools.”

Hamilton was in full work-mode as he sketched out improvements on a scrap of paper. His hands and face were covered in lubricating oils and his quill slipped in his hand. The model flying machine he had been sent sat next to him on his desk, almost completely taken apart in the last hour. Well, model for anyone else, for Hamilton it was the correct size for him to pilot, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to try flying the thing in its current pathetic condition. Two large deflated balloons hung over the desk, looking sad.

“I think Franklin invented it, but he did not build it,” sighed Laurens, searching through the many drawers in Hamilton’s desk. Mostly they were full of papers and engineering manuals, but Laurens found the box, which looked like a lady’s fancy jewelry box that might hold a few earrings, and placed it in front of Hamilton who opened it and started rummaging through the tiny tools.

“No one should have built it! I’m practically going to have to make a new one from scratch here!”

“You know Washington doesn’t want you to do this.” Laurens put his arms and head on the table. He reached out and poked Hamilton who smacked his finger with a wrench then put on the magnifying monocle-goggle held his other hand. It made his hair part oddly.

“From the air I can do reconnaissance with much less risk than any of the spies we have placed behind enemy lines, this thing will look and fly like a bird by the time I’m done with it! I’ve already figured I can make it fly higher and longer, and also not fail the moment the balloons inflate like it was clearly going to. Incompetent, untrained, blind engineers, all of them.”

Laurens didn’t doubt that, but he had other reasons for not wanting Hamilton to take on this dangerous venture, no matter how much he wanted Hamilton to prove he was a worth as much as a regular sized person. But he had long since learned that once Hamilton decided to do something, he couldn’t be stopped, and Laurens was no longer surprised as what the five in tall man do when he set his mind to it.

“They can’t see the details that you can, Hamilton.”

“Well they are lucky they’ve got me then, but it doesn’t excuse the shoddy design”

 _Yeah_ , though Laurens, _I am lucky._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Please comment!


End file.
